Princess Zelda
Current Background Zelda was the young matriarch of Hyrule until its invasion by Zant, the Twilight King, whom she surrendered to in order to prevent the deaths of her people. Subsequently, she is imprisoned inside a tower in Hyrule Castle, although she does not become a spirit under the influence of the Twilight King's magic unlike her people (possibly thanks to her implied possession of the Triforce of Wisdom). It is here that she meets Link, transformed into Wolf Link by the Twilight's power. Later, she apparently gives up this power and her physical form, to aid a dying Midna.She regains her body later only to become possessed by Ganondorf, but his influence is purged from her body by Midna with the power of the Fused Shadows. Ganondorf makes another attempt on Zelda's life soon after, but she is protected by the Light Spirits of Hyrule, who grant her the magical Light Arrows so she can assist Link in part of his final battle. The last time she is seen in the game is when she and Link bid Midna goodbye at the Mirror of Twilight.According to Zelda's card in the official Twilight Princess trading card deck, she was going to become Queen of Hyrule. Zant's invasion came a few days before her scheduled coronation, thus preventing it from taking place. Meanwhile, the game manual for the non-canon Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which uses Zelda in her Twilight Princess form, does refer to her as the Queen of Hyrule, implying that once Link lifted the Twilight, the coronation took place as planned. Arc 1 Zelda started off wandering around in Irphois, where she met Danny Phantom. The two traveled to the Comet Observatory, where they got some information from the Lumas that were there. As they were leaving, they met up with Suicune and traveled to Zaphias. There they learned that Zaphias was about to be attacked and offered to help. Zelda met up with Flynn Scifo, and the two stayed together. When the war began, the two headed towards the center of the city so Zelda could cast a barrier, but ended up fighting some angels that had attacked them. They met up with Genis and they all defeated the angels, but not before one injured Flynn. They made their way back to the castle, meeting Kratos along the way. Flynn and Zelda stayed behind while Kratos and Genis went up to fight Mithos. After Flynn had healed, and the two confessing that they loved each other, they went up to find that Schwann was preparing to use his Blast Heart and take Mithos down with him. After struggling to keep Flynn back, the two died. As Flynn was trying to help Aki, who was still in Self-Preservation mode, he was stabbed through the stomach, causing Zelda to attack Aki. After Kratos reminded her of Flynn, she dropped everything to help him. Arc 2 After three months had passed, Zelda had stayed in Zaphias. Having not had much time to spend with Flynn, the two of them sat and talked under the shade of a tree. As they were walking back to the castle, they got caught up in a fight with Omega, who retreated. Soon after they met Crow, and decided to leave Zaphias and head to Neo Domino City. Along the way, they picked up a couple of newcommers to Irphois and were eventually sidetracked by some doppelgangers in the form of Yuri and Estelle, who led them over to the forest by the nelwy-relocaded Zaphias. It was there that the Justice and Chariot Arcana Shadows ambushed them. After fighting for a while, Zelda was inevitably killed and sent to the Shadow Realm, where she met Ch'uru. After forming a pact with the Earthbound, she was brought back to Irphois as a Dark Signer. Personality Zelda is depicted as a kind and benevolent ruler. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda is wise beyond her years and intelligent enough to rule her people. She always wishes to do what is right for her people and is extremely self-sacrificing. Though she is not always capable of defending herself or her people on her own, she is willing to use any means necessary to aid her allies to achieve those ends, no matter the cost to herself. When Zelda became a Dark Signer, she kept her old personality, however, she has a tenancy to do what will aid her goal, no matter the consequences. Powers Associated with the Goddess Nayru and the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment. Zelda can cast spells and create or annul barriers and seals. She also has skill with a bow and it is implied that she can wield a sword. When she becomes a Dark Signer, she gained the Shell sign, as well as Fairy deck which focuses on summoning her Earthbound, Ch'uru. Ch'uru has the following effect:ATK: 2600 DEF: 2400There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the Field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up Spell and Trap cards on the field (excluding any Field Spell Cards), and gain 500 Lifepoints for each Spell or Trap destroyed this way. Category:Character Category:Silver Contrails Category:Female Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Game